El pasatiempo de Lord Voldemort
by Mich.Only
Summary: Voldemort tiene que ocultare al mundo magico su regreso, por lo que tendra que ocultarse en Malfoy Manior. Solo que no contaba con el hecho de que se iba a aburrir tanto ¿Que hara para pasar el rato?


El Pasatiempo de Lord Voldemort.

Era el mago oscuro más poderoso de la época, que digo de la época, ¡de toda la historia!, su poder llegaba hasta límites inimaginables, tenia legiones de seguidores que se a galopaban tras el, peleándose por besar sus entalcados pies tenebrosos (en especial Bellatrix), sirvientes les servían las 24 horas del día, con algunos hasta jugaba tiro al blanco para practicar sus crucios (en especial con Colagusano) y así logra matar un poco la impotencia de tener tantos años tratando de acabar con el niño-que-vivió, ese imbécil jovencito con cicatriz de rayito estampada en su frente, "Ashh que estúpido es Potty, ya verá cuando lo atrape", pensaba siempre el Lord.

Los días transcurrían monótonos y aburridos, el mundo mágico aun no se podía enterar de su regreso, así que tenía que pasar sus días encerrado en la mansión Malfoy… valla destino, el, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos pasando sus días escuchando las quejas de su serpiente Nagini sobre si se podía comer o no a Colagusano, las suplicas de Colagusano por querer vivir (que casi siempre terminaban con el Lord apuntándole un crucio hasta su gordo y celulítico trasero), Snape, el grasiento y molesto Snape, llevando todos los días chismes sobre el viejito Albus, y para rematar la situación, todos los días recibía chocolates y cartas en papel rosado, de una supuesta admiradora, que ponía corazoncitos a las íes y le decía lo locamente enamorada que estaba de el, siempre firmaba "B.L". Vodemort aun no estaba muy seguro pero tenía la leve sospecha de que se trataba de cierta bruja que le gustaba reir desquiciada mente y correr mientras gritaba "yo mate a Sirius Black, yo mate a Sirius Black".

Por suerte para él, había descubierto un pasatiempo, un sitio donde se olvida de sus problemas, desgastaba un poco la aburricion y se divertía con los estúpidos problemas de alguien más, su Hobby, un secreto del que nadie se podía enterar.

Por las tardes, se dirigía con su paso de serpiente, hacia la habitación mas escondida y oscura de la mansión, Colagusano el único sabedor que su amo se encerraba ahí por las tardes y pasaba horas allí, siempre era regañado antes por el Lord, exigiendo no ser molestando bajo ningún pretexto (a excepción de noticias sobre Harry Potter). Voldemort llenaba la puerta de hechizos protectores, se sentaba en su sillón favorito, con un Wigandium leviosa, traía hacia él la computadora portátil que escondía en los alto de uno de los estantes, la encendía y ante la emoción de empezar con su Hobby sus labios sonaban como bisagras oxidadas cuando sonreía para sí mismo.

Ahí estaba la página web que había creado para resolver dudas, problemas en forma anónima, por supuesto.

"Pregúntale a la Dr. Corazón"

Había creado esta página web ya hace 2 semanas, se sorprendía de lo rápido que se había vuelto tan popular, claro, bajo su seudónimo de "Dr. Corazón". Cientos de chicas y algunos chicos, escribían a él suplicando por ayuda para sus problemas amorosos, era divertidísimo ver como un chico sufría porque su amor imposible iba al baile con otro, o una chica se quejaba porque su amiga estaba enamorada del mismo muchacho que ella.

"Ahí la juventud de hoy, no soportan esos pequeños problemas, si tan solo supieran por los problemas que yo enfrento, ¡ESOS SI SON PROBLEMAS" – Mientras daba un puñetazo al sillón.

Pero a quien iba a culpar, leer sobre los problemas de jovencitos se había convertido en su pasatiempo, ¿Cómo pasaría esas tardes en la misión sin nada que hacer? Por suerte había descubierto la magia del internet, algo que era casi tan mágico como el… Casi.

Antes de empezar a responder los problemas de sus lectores, encendió unos cuantos inciensos para crear un espacio relajado. Quien lo viera el Lord Voldemort, el mago sin sentimientos, que mataba sin ningún remordimiento a cualquiera que se le apareciera por al frente, que practica crucios con personas, sentado frente a una computadora respondiendo mensajes. Que irónica era la vida. Con otro movimiento de su varita encendió el estero, busco su emisora favorita "Music-Mortifaga 102.2 fm" ahí estaba su canción favorita, "Soy malo, mortifago y quiero matar a Potter – Lady Gaga"

El lord dio click hasta el compartimiento de buzón de mensajes y abrió el primer problema a resolver.

"Querido Dr. Corazón"

-¡Siempre querido, siempre querido!-se enfado un poco- si supieran quien soy no me llamarían querido, sonaría mejor "su real, altísimo y malvadísimo amo", si así debería ser- con su largo dedo índice se ajusto de nuevo sus lentes casi tan gruesos como los de la profesora Trelawney… Casi.

"Soy su más grande admiradora, la manera en que resuelve usted los problemas de los jóvenes es maravillosa, me atrevería incluso a decir que es usted un genio"

-Ummm, bueno esta carta me empieza a gustar, Genio si es o que soy, claro soy mejor que un genio, soy el Lord, más poderoso, el más inteligente, el más peligroso… y no quiero presumir pero también sé que soy el más hermoso

¿Quién si no yo, tendría esta cabeza sin un pelo en ella? El cabello largo ya no está de moda, lo de hoy es ser calvo, por eso yo estoy a la vanguardia… es más me atrevería a decir que en realidad todos me imitan con respecto a lo que llevo puesto, desde mi túnica hasta mi color blancuzco de piel.

¿Quién si no yo, tendría estos ojazos rojos de pupilas verticales, parecido a una serpiente? Ven ahí vuelvo otra vez con lo de que me imitan, como yo tengo los ojos rojos, ahora en esa saga ¿Cómo es que es? ¡AJA! Crepúsculo…!Puajjj!... Bueno ahí los villanos que chupan sangre, voltoius, valtius… ah si, si, ¡Vulturi! Tienen los ojos rojos, solo porque me imitan se los digo.

¿Quién si no yo, tendría en vez de una común nariz, algo tan fuera de lo común como dos rendijas para poder respirar? No es que necesite respirar, soy muy maravilloso para el aire.

Además, ¿Quién si no yo tendría una risa tan sexi y malvada como la mía? ¡Muajajajajajaja!

Pero bueno basta de hablar de mí y de mi atrevida, sensual y hermoso cuerpo… sigamos con la carta.

"Le escribo esta carta porque últimamente he intentado llamar la atención de un chico, estoy enamorada de él desde siempre, pero el parece ignorar mis sentimientos hacia él, es como si fuera un retrasado, en serio, le lanzo indirectas, le coqueteo, hasta he intentado darme cambios de look, pero nada funciona"

-Awww, los jóvenes, siempre de enamorados ¡COMO SI EL AMOR SIRVIERA DE ALGO! El amor solo un sentimiento de debilidad, es inútil, estúpido!... Véanme a mí, nunca he necesitado del amor de nadie, y aquí me tienen vivito y coleando, feliz de la vida… bueno no tan feliz, solo seré feliz cuando logre matar a Harry Potter… y matar a todos los muggle y sangre sucia…..aparte me gustaría matar también a Dumbledore… y dominar el mundo mágico…. Y triplicar el número de mis tropas mortifagas (no es que necesite ayudantes, yo solito puedo hacer todo… pero siempre es bueno tener sirvientes)…. Y contratar un nuevo chef profesional, que me prepare comida digna de mi.

"El solo se preocupa por sus problemas, es egoísta de mi parte lo se, el tal vez no tendrá tiempo para tener novia, todo el día se la pasa quejándose sobre su cicatriz, tal vez eso le reste tiempo para pensar en amor"

-Aguarda…. ¡CICATRIZ! –Voldemort abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y siguió leyendo la carta rápidamente.

"Pero estoy tan loca y perdidamente enamorada de el"

-Bla, bla, bla…amor, amor, !Bah, que tontería! ¡Sigue hablando del chico!

"El perdió a sus padres cuando era tan solo bebe a manos de un despiadado y repulsivo asesino. ¿Crees que sea por eso que no me puede amar?"

-¡Perdió a sus padres! ¡Tiene que ser él, tiene que ser Potty!... Aguarda, ¡QUE! tal vez despiadado… pero ¡repulsivo! ¿Es una broma?, yo repulsivo, jamás… soy apetitoso mas bien.

"De cualquier forma, no creo que sea por eso, se que él me puede amar, lo sé, lo siento, ¿tal vez sea porque el sea tímido? Porque el lo es, es tímido. No se cómo lograr decirle que me gusta, el otro día le envié unas margaritas a su habitación (sé que las chicas no deben regalar flores, si no al revés, pero no me pude resistir) eran hermosas, verdes como sus ojos… pero cuando lo fui a ver para que me diera las gracias por las flores, resulta que era ¡alérgico a las margaritas! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡ALERGICO A LAS MARGARITAS!"

-¡Aja! Sus ojos verdes eso era lo que esperaba, es el, esa tonta chica habla de Harry Popote, lo se, mi instinto malavadillo me lo grita-

"Necesito que me ayudes, ya no se qué puedo hacer, ni siquiera lo puedo olvidar, lo he intentado pero no funciona, es tan dulce y bello, con sus cabello negro azabache, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, hasta su cicatriz en forma de rayo me parece hermosa"

-¡Cicatriz en Forma de RAYITO!, ahora si no me queda ni un poquito de duda, Habla de Poty-Pot y su tonta cicatriz de rayo (¿acaso se cree tormenta?). –Voldy se paro y comencé a brincar en putilla de pies, mientras daba vueltas, no podía caber dentro de su alergia, entre tantas personas en el mundo, justo le tenía que escribir una tonta enamorada de Harry Potter, hoy su día no podría ser más perfecto.

"! Por favor Dr. Corazón, ayúdame! Att: pelirroja desesperada"

-Ah claro que te ayudare, por supuesto que lo hare, ¡Muajajajajajajaja!

"Querida, Pelirroja desesperada"

He leído tu carta atentamente, y creo haber descubierto la razón por la que Potter… es decir, ese muchacho no te pone atención, si como tú dices soy un genio y lo deduje rápidamente.

Potter, es decir, ese muchacho, es gay.

Si así como lo lees, no hay mas explicación, es gay, gay, gay y recontra gay, creo que su cicatriz lo delata, aparte te corrijo, solo un ser maravilloso, hermoso y sobre todo poderoso, sería capaz de dejar una cicatriz en forma de rayo a un adversario, por eso opino que el que le hizo esa cicatriz a ese chico es un ser especial.

Lo mejor será que te olvides de el, no tienes oportunidad, lo mejor será que te resignes a ser su amiga….

Se despide de ti, tu confidente Dr. Corazón"

Voldemort sonrió de forma malévola al ver su carta terminada, dio click en "enviar" y apago su laptop, convencido cada día mas que era el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-¡COLAGUSANOOOOOOOOOOO! –grito hacia afuera, liberando la puerta de sus hechizos protectores. Por ella entro el sirviente regordete con su típica mirada y caminar nervioso.

-¿Si..si… mi..Mi amo? –Pregunto suplicante

-Tengo un nuevo plan para destruir a Potter.

-Oh, mi amo eso es… es maravilloso –Salto Colagusano emocionado

-Antes de decirte, necesito liberar tensión, así que date la vuelta…

-¡Mi amo… no por favor… se lo suplico!

-¡DATE LA VUELTA –grito voldemort aun sentado en su sillón mirando al sirviente que se encontraba al pie de la puerta temblando, este accedió dándose vuelta lentamente.

Voldemort saco la varita de su túnica, midio la longitud, apunto cerrando un ojo y grito.

-cruciooooooooooooo –Justo en el blanco el rayo rojo dio en la nalga izquierda de Colagusano haciendo que este saltara del dolor.

-Muajajajaja que divertidoo… ahora si Colagusano te contare.

-Si…si…mi Lord… cuente… cuente –Balbuceo el regordete aun recuperándose del dolor.

-Bueno, necesito que me consigan Margaritas, muchas margaritas.


End file.
